The Terrible Twos
The Terrible Twos is the name of the fourth installment in the TV Series. This episode will air on September 11, 2012. Overview Hiccup finds a hurt baby dragon, in whom Toothless isn't very fond of. The mother of the dragon makes her way towards Berk to find her lost son... Plot The episode begins with a flight scene. Hiccup and the rest of the gand are flying their dragons through the forest. The kids are learning the importance of comunication betwene dragon and rider. MEat lug and fishlegs are noted to be absent. Hiccup discovers them stuck in a tree. After a slightly embarassing incodent Hiccup and Toothless get Fishlegs and Meatlug down. Hiccup asks why Fishlegs crashed, and fishlegs claimed he was scared by a "flaming squirrel". Hiccup doesn't believe him and Fishlegs leaves the scene with his feelings slightly wounded. Just before Hiccup and Toothless leave the area, something flies swiftly in front of them. Hiccup discover that it is an injured baby dragon. Toothless dislikes this little creature, but Hiccup ignores him. Hiccup decides to take the little dragon back to Berk. He is fairly sure that the little guy is a new species. Back in the dragon arena, Hiccup's suspicions are confermed. The little sreature is a new dragon. He is not entirely friendly at first, and bites both the Thorstons. Hiccup decides to take the dragon home. Stoic warms up to the little creature and names him Torch. Toothless, however, severly dislikes the little dragon. Torch quickly annoys Toothless by eating all Toothless's fish and stealing Toothless's bed. That night Toothless hears loud roarings from the woods and sneaks oout of the house. He hears quite clearly the enranged roars of Torch's mother. The next day, Toothless sits gaurd over the Dragon Academy, but no one knows why he is acting so unpleasent. The kids do several tests on Torch and soon discover he is not afraid of eels, and he can fly while on fire. Torch spins quickly while flying and scorches everything around him. Fishlegs names the new species of dragon a Typhoomerang. That night Toothless is sitting on the roof while Hiccup is spending time with Torch. Toothless hears the mother Typhoomerang roaring again and runs in to try and warn Hiccup. He acidentally breaks Hiccup's pencil and then gets in a fight with Torch. Hiccup becomes very concerned about Toothless when Toothless abruptly jumps out the window and leaves. Toothless runs deep into the forest where he witnesses whith horror as the adult Typhoomerang traps a wild boar in a circle of fire and burns it to death. The next day Hiccup goes to Gobber for advice. Gobber claims that something must be going on under the surface. Hiccup is convinced that Toothless is just Jealous and is acting crazy. Toothless arives and attempts to take Torch back to his mother. Hiccup and Gobber quickly missunderstand and Toothless is forced to leave Torch alone. Hiccup then decides to take Toothless to the cove and leave him there until Toothless starts behaving. Toothless tries desperately to comunicate the danger to Hiccup, but Hiccup leaves him in the cove. That night Hiccup stays a wake wondering while Toothless's sleep is inturupted by the angry roarings and crashings of the mother Typhoomerang. The next day the Thorstons fly into the Dragon Academy and tell Hiccup that a huge area of the forest has been completely destroyed. Hiccup and the kids go to investigate, and they soon discover Torch's mother. Hiccup sees that Toothless had been trying to protect him. The mother spots the kids and chases after Hiccup. Hiccup runs to the cove and dives down into it. Toothless catches him and together they take on Torch's mother. She is still chasing them because Torch will not stop following Hiccup. Toothless get the adult Typhoomerang to follow him into a dive and she crash lands and is temporarily stunned. Hiccup returns Torch to his now calmer mother, and the happy family of Typhoomerangs take off. That night Hiccup sits happily with Toothless and apologizes for the missunderstanding. Toothless, in return, happily regurgitates a fish into Hiccup's lap. The episode ends with a scene of Hiccup and Toothless flying over the now regrown forsest and Hiccup saying, "Comunication between dragon and rider goes both ways. Not only does the dragon have to follow the riders lead, but the rider must listen to the dragon as well. Because sometimes what the dragon is trying to say is what you really need to hear." Cast Coming Soon! Transcript The full transcript can be found The Terrible Twos (transcript) Gallery Notes and references Category:DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk episodes